


飼養

by MIjoker



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIjoker/pseuds/MIjoker
Summary: Gerard Piqué養的寵物叫做Marc Bartra。





	飼養

水波漫漾開來，撞散寂靜、還有一點點心亂如麻。  
  
Bartra坐在浴池之中放鬆著，可是這份愜意卻隨之被開門進入的男人破壞殆盡。  
  
浴池中的水隨著男人進入而滿溢出，水流聲的喧嘩蓋過了他喃喃自語的音量，他只好撇頭看著別處。  
  
其實這只是徒然，他自己也明白，但是他就不想直截了當地看著來人。  
  
「Marc，你還在生氣？」  
  
「我沒有生氣。」他說，閃過了來人欲碰上他臉頰的手。  
  
「寵物不是要聽話嗎？」他的手指碰觸他的肩膀，被觸碰的肌膚像火燒一般灼熱，他敏感地像是甜點的糖霜，會融化在他的觸碰的體溫之下。看了他一眼，「Gerard！」他的臉頰泛紅著，他卻全數歸因於是泡在熱水中太久的緣故。  
  
「Marc──」他又喊，而後嘴唇摩娑上他的唇瓣。  
  
「沒有主人會這樣吻自己的寵物的。」他說，而後推開他。  
  
「你私底下喊我主人了，但不准Twitter上說？」  
  
「那不過是個他媽的情趣！」聞言，他氣得抬腳踹向眼前人的腹部，但被輕易閃過，甚至腳還被抓住。  
  
他將他的腳拉著，手指撫上他的大腿，趁勢將他拉進擁在懷裡。  
  
「Ok，我的錯，但我問過也想說你答應我了。」  
  
「我以為你只是開玩笑！」他瞪了他一眼，深邃的眼眶被燈光投射下的陰影給覆住，顯得眼瞳中的灰暗更加懾人。  
  
「我不會再犯了。」他的手指這次觸上他的雙唇，沿著他的唇形順著撫摸一遍，「太乾燥了，你沒有塗點護唇膏？」他說著說著卻又再一次吻上，像是沒打算給他回應的機會。  
  
「主人應該要好好照料寵物。」他在唇瓣糾纏的吻中說著，而後被Pique的手指輕壓著下巴迫使他張開雙唇，讓他的舌尖能夠輕易滑入他的唇齒間，一遍又一遍地舔舐著他整齊的齒列。「所以我正身體力行。」Pique的話狡猾又理直氣壯，而且厚臉皮。  
  
當Bartra深入這個吻之中才突然意識到他們現在待的地方是球隊公用的浴池。  
  
「不行！」他推開他，自耳根泛上的紅暈擴散至整張臉，「這樣下去就已經不是私底下或是Twitter的事了。」  
  
Pique看著Bartra，忍不住大笑出聲。  
  
「笑什麼？」Bartra站起身，水流滑過整個身軀，水滴攀附在身上，他赤裸的軀體和著水珠映襯著燈光顯得光滑而又透著一股性感。他站在Pique面前，「出去。」他架起他的臂膀，硬是要將他趕出門。  
  
「Marc、Marc，別擔心，這裡只會有我們兩個。」他硬是阻擋住Bartra的步伐，將他再一次地壓回水中。  
  
「放心，洗我們的澡。」  
  
「我不跟你一起洗。」  
  
「你確定你不想跟我一起洗？」  
  
他沉默不語，抱著膝將自己蜷縮起而後整個人滑入水中。  
  
他將他撈起，抱緊在懷裡，親吻他耳後的肌膚，手指撫過他的乳尖，引起懷中人的顫慄，「沒有一個主人不會愛自己的寵物，對吧？」他輕輕吻過他臉上的所有水痕，將他濕漉漉的髮絲向後梳去。  
  
本來一瞬間給不出答案的Bartra，在Pique吐出這一句話後他的心情便隨即轉好，「我愛Nina。」他說，而後揚起唇角，「照顧我啊，主人。」他挑釁似地叫，換得Pique更加強硬的吻。  
  
──Marc Bartra總是、總是如此折磨人。Pique忿忿地想。  
  
他吻上他的脖頸，沿著線條吮吸留下吻痕，最後覆上他剛剛撫過就已然挺立的乳尖。如此敏感，令Pique忍不住含上，用舌尖舔弄著那小巧圓潤的乳頭，沿著他的乳暈畫著圓圈，手也不忘探進被溫水包覆的下體，指尖橫劃過Bartra的馬眼。所有的觸碰與挑逗都讓Bartra難以承受地咬著手背，試圖將所有呻吟吞嚥入腹。  
  
他的陰莖因為快感蓄積而勃起，被Pique握在手心裡磨蹭著，一下又一下。對於正常大小的陰莖來說Pique的手顯得過大，他輕易就能掌握住Bartra的弱點，包括指尖探上陰囊的揉搓，還有指腹不停歇地磨蹭冠狀溝與馬眼，加上上半身的脆弱也被掌握在Pique的節奏裡，上下一起的衝擊實在過於猛烈，逼得Bartra眼眶泛起水氣，卻又不致能落下，他幾乎要開口渴求更多。  
  
和著水的擼動聲實在太響亮，Bartra幾乎懷疑他們的一切舉動會被外面聽到，他忍不住抓撓著Pique的背要求他小聲一點。  
  
Pique因為背後突如的疼痛和那在耳邊小聲的悲鳴而放緩速度，卻看見懷中的人憋出眼眶中的淚水，「這樣爽不了吧？」Pique說，卻沒有因此加速，反而只是改往攻城掠地Bartra的後穴。  
  
「我有備而來，你別擔心。」他按壓著後穴，讓緊窒緩慢地放鬆，最後他掏出被浴巾包著的潤滑劑倒了一堆在手上，「用水不夠。」Bartra不想問他為什麼會清楚這麼多，所有的問題都被他埋在理智下面，現下的他只想要更多快感──但卻又矛盾得害怕他們的性愛會被發現。  
  
「寶貝，別擔心好嗎？沒人會發現的。」他看著他蹙緊雙眉的樣子便了解他心中所想，他可沒打算讓這場「賠罪」以失敗收場。  
  
他半跪著讓Bartra靠著池邊坐在他的腿上，他扳開他的雙腿迫使他在他面前赤裸地敞開著後穴，他的指尖探入已然柔軟放鬆的穴口，一點一點按壓──即使能溶於水，但潤滑劑終究還是比只用水還更能讓後穴輕易吞入異物──他的指腹在四處摸索下終於探到了Bartra最敏感且能夠得到最多快感的那一處。Bartra的呻吟聲幾乎來不及被他嚥下就被吐出，甚至是驟然拔高的尖銳音調。  
  
他用力地喘息，冀望能夠緩和下快感，卻是徒然。  
  
「Geri……不要了……」他的頭靠在磁磚上被冰冷熨到泛起雞皮疙瘩，卻是他能夠找到暫時能脫離過多快感的方法。  
  
「不行。」他殘酷地回。  
  
「主人不能這樣拒絕寵物的要求。」Bartra歇斯底里地低吼。  
  
「……啊，真是的。」Pique終於忍不住將手指拔出，改由他早已蓄勢待發的勃起抵上他的穴口。  
  
任性的寵物。他咬上他的喉結，呢喃的說，換來Bartra的悶哼聲。  
  
他的龜頭緩慢推擠開剛剛被他的指頭拓展開的後穴，幾乎要卡在裏頭似的刻意停留在那，讓Bartra能夠意識到現在進入他體內的已經不是手指頭，想要撤退到最原初已經是不可能的事。  
  
他的虎口掐上Bartra的腰側，另一隻手撫摸上他的頭顱，捧著他的後腦勺讓他更加貼近自己，「別把頭放上去，會撞傷的。」他整個身軀幾乎完全被掌握在Pique手裡，逃脫不得。  
  
但他確實也放棄了逃離的念頭。他既渴望屬於他們的歡愉，卻又止不住的害怕。  
  
他的腰桿開始擺弄著，莖柱一瞬間整個全數塞入體中，水啪搭啪搭地打在他們交合處。過度突然的充盈和水不留情的吵雜混合在一起使得他忍不住罵了聲操。  
  
Pique的頂弄像是永無止盡，他不斷磨蹭輾磨他的腸道每一處，甚至會刻意拔出停留在淺處讓他呼吸急促的要求他更多，卻又不搭理他只是繼續淺淺地抽幹，而後刻意挑在他喘息時猛地插進，整根完全沒入──該死，他實在太大了，他會被撕裂的。Bartra忍不住想，但卻在下一刻被頂在前列腺上的操幹給中斷了思緒。  
  
他們的喘息與微弱的呻吟夾雜一起，呼吸之間滿是對方的氣味還有浴池的氤氳蒸氣，Pique再一次吻上Bartra的雙唇，將他徹底的拉上自己雙腿，本來只是稍微側著的姿勢卻頃刻間轉為騎乘，比剛才更加深入的錯覺讓Bartra哭出聲，「我受不了了，Geri……主人、寵物不要了。」混著抽噎的哭聲本該讓人心疼，但因為是在性事中的哭泣，反而惹得Pique更加興奮。  
  
他咬著他的耳垂、舔弄著他的耳廓，底下的操幹更加猛烈地撞上前列腺，幾乎不讓Bartra有喘息的空間，而且他的後穴也不斷地絞緊進入體內的異物，龜頭的前液也不斷湧出打上Pique的腹部，也流向了水中。  
  
這場性事遠比Bartra一開始所想的還要更加漫長且猛烈，他哭著射過一次後卻又再一次被幹到撐過不應期而勃起，又痛又麻的感覺逐漸被新一輪的快感吞滅，「Geri，我愛你。」他哭著說，卻像是不知道自己說了什麼似地搖著頭，但Pique吻上他的淚水，「我也愛你。我的小男友。」  
  
Pique的精液射在了Bartra的體內，這波澆灌也讓Bartra達到第二次的高潮。  
  
水中漫著他們的汗水與精液，他們像是浸泡在名為慾望的池中。  


*

Pique將Bartra體內的精液給弄乾淨後，才將浴巾給累了而在一旁睡著的Bartra披上抱回他的房間。  
  
這個賠罪不曉得會不會招致反效果呢？Pique有點擔心，但卻又覺得非這麼做不可。  
  
他的Marc很不安，他知道他開玩笑的說他是他的寵物的那一天起，他們之間就變得不再如以往。他們一直都維持著既不是情人也不是普通朋友的炮友關係。結果當這個「情趣」浮上檯面時，他的不安就炸開了。  
  
先是在球場上不理睬他，而後是在所有聯絡方式將他給黑名單，最後卻又默默地又解除了黑名單。  
  
在幾天之後他特地挑他在浴池放鬆時找到他確認他的情緒以及向他賠罪──當然夾帶著私心，他的Marc身體線條是多麼誘人，他怎能放過跟他相處的機會？  
  
他摩娑著他的後頸，安撫著睡得不太安穩的Bartra。  
  
他睜開雙眼，皺著眉頭翻過身，讓自己脫離Pique的掌握。  
  
「不准、不准再一次放到網路上。」  
  
Pique笑著回應他，不放、不再放了，我的小男友。  
  
他親吻他的頭頂，將他擁入懷裡、哄他入睡。


End file.
